


Someone For Me To Hold.

by abcsupercorp



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, Vampire Lena Luthor, Vampires, Werewolf Kara Danvers, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Entering puberty and finding your mate sucks balls.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely inspired by "Late Bloomer" but it's not exactly a/b/o dynamics, since those sort of cause discomfort.

Kara always knew she was part werewolf, and her mate roamed somewhere on Earth, she just had no idea her mate would be a vampire, or that it was her best friend, Lena Luthor. Kryptonian DNA worked differently from humans and it was obvious once puberty hit. Unlike humans, kryptonians developed a heightened sense of smell and a heightened sense of ability to tell what others feel. Kara wished her parents told her that kryptonians can mate with humans BEFORE it caught her by surprise.

Kara was dealing with another long day of work. Nothing like boredom and total chaos to lighten your mood, right? Wrong. 

"Kara, you have a meeting with Lena Luthor today at 12:30." Nia told her friend as she took a sip of her coffee. 

"Thanks, Nia. I'll head out now." Kara replied. She gathered her items and went to Lena's building. Once she arrived, she took the elevator to Lena's floor and went to her office. 

"Yes, Doctor Martin, I'm very well aware of the orders. I'll do whatever I can to keep it at bay." Lena said as she was on the phone. She looked over to see Kara smiling at her, "I have a visitor Doctor Martin..yes..mmh.. my assistant will call you..thank you..bye bye." 

"Hey you," Kara said with a smile as she walked over to Lena and gave her a hug. 

"Hello Kara, thanks for coming to this meeting with me." Lena smiled. 

"Of course." Kara smiled. She sniffed and the aroma in the room was intense. "What's that smell?' she asked.

"Oh, that is the smell of my new lavender and vanilla air freshener." Lena replied. "Why?"

"It's really strong." Kara told her, "I think my nose is just acting up because of it." 

"Oh, I'm really sorry darling" Lena said, "Do you want me to remove the air freshener? or would you prefer to do this meeting outside?" She asked. 

Kara shook her head, "No, no. It's okay, really."

"If you're sure. Shall we begin?" Lena asked.

"Yes," Kara nodded as they took a seat at Lena's desk. 


	2. Cycle?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara isn't sure if she's having a heat/rut cycle or if she's transforming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

"So, what's this new project you're working on?" Kara asked Lena as she took out a pen and paper from her bag.

"Well, with the number of supernaturals that are beginning to fill the area, I suggest we create a device that can help humans and supernaturals feel more comfortable with each other." Lena explained. "As you know, I'm a vampire, My secret was out long before my brother Lex, went mad."

"Yes, the people of National City did not react well to that." Kara replied.

"No they did not." Lena frowned, "But it's alright. I shall help make it up to them in the best way I can." She smiled. "Science." 

"So what does this project do?" Kara asked.

"Project Odyssey is created so supernatural and paranormal beings, such as vampires, werewolves, witches and other creatures alike, can feel safe in an environment so anti supernatural. As well as protect aliens. Such as you" Lena explained, "You can leave that out if you wish"

Kara nodded, and there was that strong aroma again. Although this time, it wasn't vanilla and lavender. It was... _ LENA? _

Kara felt her face blush a dark red and her heart begin to race. Lena noticed it.

"Kara, are you okay?" Lena asked.

Kara cleared her throat, hoping her blush would settle down. "I'm fine." 

" _ You don't look fine, your whole face is red _ ." Lena countered, leaning in to press a hand on Kara's face like she was checking her temperature. , "You **_promised_ ** Kara, **_no more secrets._ ** " 

Kara nodded," Yes, you're right, I'm sorry." She said, "I've been smelling a certain aroma recently and from what I'm smelling, I can smell you."

"Pardon?" Lena asked, confused.

"I think I'm close to transforming." Kara explained.

Now THIS alarmed Lena, "oh my." Lena said, "Well should I take you to the D.E.O?" 

"No, it's alright." Kara replied. "Though the strength of the smell  _ is _ getting stronger." 

"We can always continue this when you're feeling better, darling." Lena told her, placing a hand on top of Kara's. 

Kara's face turned red again,  _ damn it. _ she cursed to herself,  _ why do I always blush around Lena?  _

"We can continue this later, sweetheart. Would you like to just catch up before you head back to work?" Lena asked. Kara nodded.

"Yes please, I've got such a strong, heightened smell." Kara replied. 

"Let's move to the couch." Lena encouraged. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy.


End file.
